NCIS - not so secret admirer
by Bonasena
Summary: Jack is getting really tired of Nick's constant teasing about her and Gibbs so she gets unexpected help to deal with him. (inspired by the sneak peek 1 from 17x15)


**Note: I think I have watched sneak peek 1 from 17x15 "lonely hearts" at least 15 times and this idea to a small story popped into my head. I don't have anything else to do until I can watch the episode to night so. I hope you enjoy it while you wait for the episode **** enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**In the bullpen**

Torres, Bishop, and McGee are sitting at their desks when Jack comes into the bullpen.

"hey, guys. Have any of you seen Gibbs?"

"I think he went out to get coffee," McGee asks.

"you are sure you don't know where he is, Jack?" Nick asks. Jack turns towards Nick with a death stare.

"Stop it, Nick." She says demanding.

"come on Jack. He sends you a dozen roses and chocolate on valentine's day." Nick teases and behind Jack is Bishop sitting with a big amused smile too.

"it is not from him. okay?" Jack says irritated.

"come on Jack. He kissed you in front of us. Poker games at his place. He tells you his deepest secrets before he tells us. He asks you to help with cases where he keeps us in the dark." Nick starts with his amused smile." I am surprised I don't see any ring on that finger yet." Nick jokes and receives a deadly stare from Jack.

"you are getting engaged, Torres?" that is Gibbs coming into the bullpen from behind Nick.

"hmm… no boss…" Nick doesn't really seem to know what to say and that amuses the other agents. "it wasn't for me Boss."  
"how about for her who were feeding you Valentine chocolate yesterday?" Jack asks with a clear tone of mocking and she receives an annoyed look from Nick.

"got a girlfriend, Torres?" Gibbs asks.

"no, I do not boss…" Torres tries desperately to keep his cool despite the mocking smile on Jack's face.

"really? It sure seemed like you two were more than friends?" Jack says trying to imitate Nick from when he first called Jack out and Nick gets clearly more annoyed with her for every word she says. McGee just has a big smile on his face because he is fully aware of what Nick did to Jack when he first called her out, but on the contrary to Bishop and Torres McGee has stayed away from teasing Jack. Bishop doesn't seem so entertained any more now that she receives the same mocking glance from Jack as Torres gets and she knows she is just as much in trouble as Torres if Gibbs finds out. Right now, it doesn't seem like Gibbs is aware of what Jack is doing to them, and what they have been doing to Jack. Although he was in the office yesterday when Gibbs kissed Jack on the cheek, and they teased Jack about it right before they when to the crime scene. Gibbs has been focusing on something at his desk. he gets up from his desk and is standing next to Jack.  
"Are you two having a staring contest or something?" Gibbs asks. Torres doesn't say anything. He must step very lightly right now so he doesn't provoke Jack so much that Gibbs steps in and defends her. he wants to tease Jack, just enough for it to be fun but also not so much that Gibbs steps in.

"not so fun when it is the other way around, is it Nick?" Jack asks with a confident tone.

"point taken."  
"stay out of my personal life," Jack says and walks towards the stairs. When she has reached the midway platform of the stairs she leans over the railing.

"all of you," she says before she runs up the stairs to her office.

"ups," Bishop says quietly and they all get back to their desks except for Gibbs. He looks confused after Jack.

**Jacks office**

Jack enters her office and sits down in her desk chair with a confident smile on her face. she finally got back at Nick for teasing and mocking her for the last 6 months. Now he will finally stay out of her personal life. Jack looks up at the painting Gibbs gave her month ago. It still has the little note that says "Merry Christmas" hanging in the corner. Jack is just starring dreamy up at the painting when it suddenly knocks on her door. She quickly sits up straight and tries to seem like she was busy before she gives the come into the unexpected visitor. To Jack's big surprise, it is Gibbs. He steps in and closes the door behind him.

"Everything alright Jack?" he asks a little uncertain.

"sure," Jack says with a big smile and stands up and walks around her desk.

"you sure?" he asks. he doesn't seem to buy her smile.

"Yeah. Why?" she asks now in an uncertain tone too.

"It was just what happened in the bullpen." Jack looks confused at him. "that comment. 'stay out of my personal life.' Something happened?" he asks.

She signs and looks down at her hands while she is leaning against her desk.

"It was only to Bishop and Torres. Mainly Torres."  
"what did he do?"

"you don't know?" she asks surprised at look up at him. he looks completely oblivious. "I would ask if I did, Jack." He says.

"Torres… He has been messing with my head. Calling me out on personal stuff." She says and looks up at Gibbs to see how he reacts. To her big surprise, he has a shy smile on his face.

"what?" she asks.

"not so fun when it is the other way around," he says repeating what she said to Nick earlier.

"well, Gibbs. It is my job to mess around in your heads to help you deal with things." Jack says as a little frustrated and walks around in the office. "It is not his job to mess with my head and calling me out on who I am personally involved with." She stops and looks at Gibbs with a serious look. He is standing with his back to her.

"I didn't know you were involved with anyone." He says and turns around to face her. He suddenly sounds softer and almost hurt when he says it.

"I'm not, but that is not the point." She says a little harsh at first before she looks into his eyes and she realized what he just said.

"you are right. That is no one's business who you are seeing privately." He says and is about to leave. "Gibbs." She says just when Gibbs is about to open the door and leave. He stops and turns around to look at her.

"he didn't specifically call me out on who I am involved with… more like…" Jack says but she loses her courage the moment she looks into his blue eyes. "who I want to be with." She says as she looks out the window of her office. She can't get herself to look at him, in case she doesn't see what she wants to see. He suddenly feels his hands breath against her neck as he whispers to her.

"if they want to talk. Let them talk." Gives her chills down her spine feeling he is standing so close behind her.

"that kiss yesterday?" She asks in a whispering almost not audible voice. "you knew what they were doing. You provoked them." She turns around to see his expression. He has a big shy smile on his face. that sweet sideways smile he has sometimes.

"if they really want to talk. Why not give them something to actually talk about?" He asks, and she starts smiling.

"next time." she says and steps away from him. "enlighten me in the plan." She says.

"I thought you were." He says and turns around to face her. she is standing near her desk to put some distance between them because he is distracting her when he is so close to her. She looks confused at him.

"you offered me chocolate." He says like that is answer enough to her question, but she just looks even more confused.

"yeah and you kissed me," she says almost accusingly.

"okay. It won't happen again." He sounds hurt when he says that. She looks down disappointed. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I didn't say that Gibbs. Just not in front of the team." She says in a more pleading tone and steps closer to him.

"The team is not here now." He says almost whispering and takes her hands in his and gently brushes his thumb over her hand to see if he is overstepping any lines. When she doesn't pull her hand away, he takes that as a good sign. He leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. As he pulls back, she notices how she slowly moves a little bit closer to him. He looks at her eyes to see her reaction. When he sees a smile on her face, and she moves her head closer to him he places a kiss on her cheek but very close to her lips, but not actually on the lips. He pulls back and all he receives is an annoyed look on her face and he just has a teasing smile on his face.

"you are so irritating sometimes." She says whispering but still with a loving smile on her face. he lets go of her hand and takes her into a big hug. At first, it catches her by surprise but then he wraps her arms around him too. She rests her head against his chest. He places a kiss on her forehead. After a few moments where they are just standing there and enjoying the closeness and the comfort of each other, it knocks on the door. Jack is instinctively about to pull away from Gibbs, but he isn't letting go of her. he is holding her tight to him as the door opens. It is Nick. Just the person that Jack really didn't want it to be. Nick has a big knowing grin on his face as Jack turns her face to look at him.

"you needed something Torres?" Gibbs asks when Nick is just starring at them.

"yes, boss we got a lead," Nick says still looking directly at Jack with his big teasing grin. Jack is just resting her head against Gibbs's chest. He places a kiss on her head and let's go of her.

"later." He whispers to her and then he walks by Torres in the door and leaves. Nick stays in the doorway and stares at her. she is trying not to let him bother her. Nick just saw exactly what he wanted, and Jack doesn't care.

"Torres!" Gibbs yells down the hall and Torres quickly closes the door and follows Gibbs.


End file.
